Missing
by CatchingYourNightmares
Summary: She was found outside of Slender mansion, But not by some ordinary person it was Slenderman himself. Will he take her in or let the others rip her apart?
1. About Ashley

Ashley's Description

* * *

Fiery Red Hair  
Brown eyes  
5'7  
Last seen wearing Nirvana T-shirt, Black skinny jeans, converse and black flannel  
 **PERSONALITY**

* * *

Kind, Funny, Badass, Punk, and Grateful

 **BEST FRIENDS**

* * *

Ben Drowned, Jeff the Killer, Eyeless Jack, and Killer Camera (Happykatty's O.C.)

 **ENEMY**

* * *

Jane The Killer

 **LOVE INTEREST**

* * *

Ben Drowned 

* * *

A/N: Hey this was just a little thing about the character :P I will have a chapter out today so yeah...


	2. Missing

September 1st, 2012 (Ashley is 12 at the time)

* * *

"Mom!" I yelled "I'm gonna take Suki for a walk," I put the harness and leash on Suki then left without a response from mom. 20 minutes after we left I let Suki off of her leash. Suki ran off into the forest. As I ran after her, she ran out of sight. I kept going hoping that my dog returned home. I kept looking just in case, but found something much more extraordinary.

* * *

 **~At home~**

* * *

"Ashley I'm home!" I called "Ashley, I need help carrying in the groceries" I shouted "Ashley?" I started to panic _Where had she gone?_ I thought. I looked everywhere and called Demi"s (Ashley's bast friend) mom only to find out the same thing happened to her. I called 911 and started hanging **Missing Persons** posters everywhere. The cops had promised that they would find our children. "Are you going to **_actually_** search for them?" I questioned "We'll try" The cop stated " What do you mean _'try'_?" I said trying not to sound pissed. "What I mean is we will try our best to find both your Daughter and her best friend," The cop said sounding slightly scared. I didn't believe or trust any of them but if I wanted to see my daughter ever again I'd have to deal.

* * *

` **~In The Forest~**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" a voice questioned I gasped when I turned around "A-are you who I t-think you are?" I said failing to hide how scared I was. "I don't know who do you think I am?" I starred in amazement "Are you Slenderman?" I said not sounding as nervous. "Yeah, Who are you?" I hesitated for a moment but then said "Ashley" "Well, Ashley ever heard of The Creepypasta's?" He said "Yeah, only people who have been living under a rock wouldn't know about Creepypasta!" Slenderman chuckled "They're going to like you," He mummbled just loud enough for me to hear. "Why are you in the Forest _a lone_ Ashley?" He looked down on me with that blank face of his "Well, I was walking my dog and she ran off into the Forest, I came searching for her but instead found the Slender Mansion," I stated "Ashley humans can't see the mansion! That means you're special, you aren't like anyone else in the human world!" He said walking up to the mansion "What do you mean?" I asked out of curiosity following Slenderman "Many people pass this mansion everyday! But you, you stopped and saw the mansion," He said now unlocking the door. "Would you like to come in and meet everybody?" Slenderman said with the most welcoming voice. "Sure! Why not?" I said with a smile spread across my face.

* * *

 **~At Home~**

* * *

I sat at the table wondering where Ashley could be and hoping that she hasn't gotten a hold of fire especially since she had Pyromania. I couldn't believe when I left my house she was safe at school when I come back she's missing. And to think, the last words we said to each other were words of hatred and that's how it usually was in the mornings but the afternoon was a whole other story we would apologize, hug each other then everything would be fine. At this point I was crying _Will I ever see my little girl again? If so, How long from now?_ Those thoughts scared me because _What if, just what if, I never see Ashley again?_ I snapped my self from my thoughts, stood up and layed in bed trying to go to sleep. I remembered singing to her when she was littler and I started singing to myself  
 ** _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, You make me happy when skies are grey"_** That was my breaking point I started sobbing uncontrollably as the last couple of lyrics came to mind **_"Please don't take my sunshine away,"_**

* * *

 **~In the forest~**

* * *

As Slender opened the door all I could see was Ben Drowned playing Zelda: Link between worlds, Jeff the Killer sharpening his knives, and Laughing Jack sitting eating candy while laughing uncontrollably. "Hello," Slender said over the clowns laughter. "He-woah" They all said suddenly turning their head to me. "What the fuck is that thing?!" Jeff said standing with his knife in hand "I found her staring at the mansion outside, not like you numb nuts would know You never go outside!" Slenderman said. I just stood there thinking that they forgot I was there. "I'm Ashley, Just to put that out there," I said standing in the most awkward position you could possibly think of but then standing normally again. "Well, I'm Ben" Ben stated assuming I didn't know "Yeah, I know all of you" I said pointing at all of them and then saying their names. "A-Are you stalking us o.O" Laughing Jack sounded creeped out"Um, No you guys are kind of YouTube famous AND you all have more fangirls than One Direction" I told them giving a slight giggle at the end " **WHAT, WE HAVE MORE FAN GIRLS THAN ONE DIRECTION! HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK!** " Ben screamed. We all stared awkwardly "How do you even know what One Direction is?" Slender questioned. Ben backed away and ran upstairs. "Well, is Ben always like this?" I asked awkwardly. They all nodded in agreement. "You should see his room!" Jeff boomed. "SHUTUP!" Ben screamed down the stairs. I started bursting out laughing along with Laughing Jack. I went to go sit down when we heard a knock on the door. "Hello?" Slenderman said while opening the door. I stood up and ran to hug who was at the door. Everyone stared questioning if I knew this person. "Yeah she knows who I am, we've been best friend's since 1st grade!" Demi exclaimed. Ben started creeping down the stairs but I'm pretty sure Demi couldn't see him. "Well, what's your name?" Jeff asked "My name is" "SURPRISE MOTHAFUCKA" Ben said cutting her off. What ben did was a huge mistake, after he had said that Demi kicked him in the nuts, punched him in the nose and stomped on his face. We all stared in amazement. "My name is Demi" She said calmly "H-Holy shit Demi-i" Laughing Jack chuckled "How m-many people have y-you killed!" "I haven't killed any!" Demi replied "Tell us the truth" Everyone besides Demi and I said "I AM TELLING THE TRUTH!" I tried to change the subject "Why don't we just play truth or dare?

* * *

 **~At Home~**

* * *

"Have you found them yet?" I asked eagerly "No, it's only been a day and we just started working on the case!" The cop responded "One day is enough, RIGHT?" The cop gave me a look that said **_"Are you crazy?"_** I just sat and sighed. They had me take many test that I didn't even understand, but then again What do I understand? I had to sit in the police station for hours and hours, then I got bored and left before I was supposed to. I sat down and watched T.V. _**"CHEESE HAIR. CHEESE HAIR. SUCH WONDERFUL HIGHLIGHTS! Buy the cheese highlights, they blend perfectly to match your hair!"**_ *commercial ends* i sat there with most confused look. "What the hell did I just watch?" I decided after seeing that, that I had enough T.V. for one day. I looked around the house for things to do. "Wait a second, Where the fuck is my dog?" I looked under the couch, outside, in Ashley's room and in my room "SUKI YOU LITTLE BITCH COME HERE!" I screamed ***sigh*** I gave up and started eating a tub of ice cream while watching _Twilight._ Yup I really had no life.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry I couldn't update sooner but it happens I guess, I will probably update a _little_ later if not then tomorrow. Anyways...PEACE OUT RAINBOW TROUT!**


End file.
